Demon Party
by Poppins
Summary: *REPOST* Demons are after one of the gang . . . Reposted from about a year ago! Short! plz read & review!


Hi everyone.  Well I wrote this fic a long time ago, it's set before Fred was part of the group and even before they moved into the Hotel. I posted it once on here about a year ago and I thought I'd repost it again, just to see what you guys think and **hopefully** I'll get some more reviews! It's only a short fic so please read and review it won't take you long!!!

I don't own Angel (however much I wish I did!) or Cordelia, Wesley or Gunn. They all belong to Joss Whedon and the rest of them. Anyone you don't recognise, I own them. Okay? Good good, on with the fic!!!

 DEMON PARTY

 Angel pushed open the office door, his hands full with a pile of books, and walked over to his desk, glad that he didn't need to turn on the lights to see where he was going. He put the books down carefully, not wanting to rip any of the old leather covers, and leaned over to switch on the desk light. The yellow glow softly flooded the desk top, and Angel picked up one of the books, sat down, and started leafing through the text.

 "No rest for the wicked." 

 Angel looked up to see Cordelia stood at the doorway, "I thought you'd gone home."

Cordelia walked over to the desk and fished out some keys from inside one of the drawers, "No use going home if I can't get in." She said, holding up the keys triumphantly before slipping them into the pocket of her jacket. She leaned over and picked up one of the books, "And these are for?"

Angel shrugged and took the book off her, "Just thought I'd do some reading."

 "But what . . . " She started, but thought the better of it. She didn't want to start him off on some boring, old story, "whatever. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and headed for the door.

 Angel watched her leave, "Bye." She disappeared round the door, and Angel returned to his reading.

 It was warm that night in LA, and Angel was restless. He couldn't seem to concentrate on the book. 

_Maybe I should go for a walk_, He thought. There was bound to be some sort of creature of the night looking for food. He sighed and closed the book, replacing it on top of the others before switching off the light.

He stood up, slipped on his duster, and started for the door. Suddenly, a cold breeze shot through the air, suprising him momentarily. He halted. Something was coming, he could feel it. 

He glanced slowly around. The door was slightly ajar, and the breeze silently wafted in. He stood still as his eyes scanned his surroundings, not wanting to move incase something was watching him.

 "Cordelia?" Angel called softly. There was no reply. He took a step towards the door, halted, and then took another one. Something was very near. He heard a footstep behind him, and he whirled round. Nothing. He turned back quickly, straight into the punch of some sort of demon.

 Angel fell to the floor, reeling from the hard arm of the demon. He rolled to his feet, and faced it. It was taller than him, with one eye in the middle of its head. Its skin was a pasty yellow colour, and one red stripe ran across its forehead. Angel was sure it had seen that demon somewhere before, possibly in one of Wesley's books, but wasn't sure if there was a special way to kill it.

 The demon lashed out, but Angel ducked away from its hand, which was pointed in huge claws. Angel delivered a sharp kick to its mid-section, and then a hard right-hand to its face. The demon was forced back by the blows, and Angel quickly carried on with some more punches and kicks. The demon hit the floor hard, and Angel heard the crack of bone as it landed on its arm. At least he had managed to disable the demon while he thought about how to kill it.

 While the demon was on the floor, Angel ran over to the wall behind the desk and pulled off the long antique sword Wesley had put there. Angel remembered how him, Cordelia and Gunn had moaned that they would never need it, but it looked like Wesley had come through again.

 Angel strode over to where the demon lay on the floor in agony. The demon glanced up, "We were never after you." it said. But Angel had already brought down the sword, and the blade ran smoothly through its neck.

 "We were never after you." Angel echoed. 

 So then who were they after?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 Cordelia twirled infront of the full length mirror in her apartment, admiring the short red dress she was wearing. She was glad that Sara, a girl she had met while she was auditioning for a commercial a few weeks ago, had called her to ask if she wanted to accompany her to a party she was attending. It had been a while since she'd been to a club or party, and she was looking foward to going.

 Cordelia, her hair already done, applied her make-up, and finished the look with a silver necklace.

 "Great!" She exclaimed, smiling at her reflection.

 There was a knock on the door, and she went to answer it.

 "Cordy!" Sara cried as she leant over to hug her friend, "You look fantastic!"

 "Thanks, and so do you!" She replied, stepping back and admiring the blue dress Sara  was wearing.

 "Well are you ready?" Sara asked.

 "Sure, let me just grab my purse." Cordelia hurried into her bedroom, and saw the purse hovering in the air, "Thanks Dennis." She said, grabbing the purse and walking back to the door. She flicked on the answering machine and ushered Sara out, locking the door behind her.

 No later had Cordelia gone, there was a crash as the window broke, and in jumped two of the large, yellow demons.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 "_Hi, this is Cordelia Chase. Sorry I can't be in right now, but if you'd like to leave a message after the beep, I'll get back to you_."

 "Damn you!" Angel slammed down the reciever at the office, and wondered what he should do next.

 "Everything okay?" 

Angel glanced up to see Gunn walking through the door.

 "Gunn. No, it isn't. A demon came in the office, and I killed it, but before I did it said we weren't after you. Cordelia's not in, and I think it might have been after her, seeing as she was the last one in the office before me." Angel explained quickly.

 "Well what about Wesley? What if this demon is after him?" Gunn asked. 

 "I don't know. I was going to try him after I'd tried Cordy."

Gunn nodded, "Well how about we go over to Wes' and then try and find Cordy. She could've gone over to his? Or maybe she's not home yet?"

 "No, she left a while ago. She's out somewhere. We'll try Wesley's." Angel said.

 "Right." Gunn replied as they headed for the door.

 "Wesley?" Angel knocked on the large oak door. 

No answer.

 "Wes, it's us, open up." Gunn called.

A minute later the door opened and a dark-haired Englishman stood over the threshold, "Sorry, I was in the bathroom and didn't hear you." He noticed the anxious looks on his friends faces and frowned, "what's wrong?"

Angel and Gunn stepped into the apartment.

 "It's Cordy . . . well, we think it is. Is she here?" Angel glanced round, "no she's not. Well anyway . . ."

 "What Angel is taking ages to say is that some big yellow demon came in the office, he killed it, but it said before he killed it that it wasn't after him. Well it wasn't after me, it doesn't look like it's after you, so there's only Cordy left." Gunn interuppted.

 "Cordelia was last in the office before me, and the demon came not long after she'd left." Angel said.

Wesley nodded, "And you have no clue of Cordelia's whereabouts?"

Gunn shook his head.

 "She didn't mention anything to you about going out or doing anything after work did she? Angel queried.

Wesley frowned again, "I'm not sure, she might have. . . actually, I vaugley remember her mentioning some party for tonight."

 "Well do you know where?" Angel asked.

 "No, she didn't say . . . she mentioned going with a friend though. God, what was her name?" Wesley replied, "Sophie was it? Samantha? I'm pretty sure it was something beginning with 'S'"

 "So far we have a party, a girl known only by 'S' and the whole of L.A." Gunn glanced up at Angel, "well I'm just bursting full of ideas!" 

 "Well . . .  " Angel glanced around, "it looks like our idea just came to us." He pointed to the window, where a yellow demon was ambling away from the apartment. He glanced at his friends.

 "Let's go." Wesley said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 "Of course it's alot better here with pretty women such as yourself."

 Cordelia smiled to herself. The party was great and here she was talking to the best looking man in the room.

 "Your making me blush." Cordelia laughed.

 "Well even rosy cheeks look good on you." Doug Simons replied quickly.

 "Stop it!" Cordy sipped her drink, "on second thoughts, go on!"

Doug smiled and ran a hand through his sandy blond hair, "I like you Cordelia. I may just have to ask you to go out with me sometime."

 "And I may just have to accept." Cordelia said.

 "Well good." He looked up, "Excuse me please, I have just spotted someone I need to talk to. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

 "Sure." Cordelia replied.

Doug grinned, turned and walked over to some men that were hovering over the punch bowl.

 "Cordy!"

Cordelia turned round to see Sara stood behind her, "Hi Sara."

 "So how are things going with Doug Simons?" She questioned.

 "Okay. He seems nice." Cordy replied simply.

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Nice? Doug Simons is alot more than nice, Cordy! He could make Brad Pitt look like a melted welly, and you think he is plain nice!"

 Cordy laughed, "Okay then, maybe a bit more than nice . . . maybe totally gorgeous! He asked me out."

 "You accepted didn't you? Please say you did otherwise I will think there is definatley something wrong with you."

 "Yes I accepted!" Cordelia smiled. She glanced over to where Doug was stood, laughing and joking with the three men. He was really nice, or gorgeous as Sara had insisted, and it had been a while since she had been out on a proper date, which didn't include scoping out grungy monster bars with Angel and Co.

 Suddenly there was a huge shatter of glass as the large window over the refreshment table fell in, shooting glass everwhere, and two large yellow demons jumped in.

 "Oh god." Cordelia said, as she felt a vision coming on. She fell to the floor, clutching her head. _Screaming, two yellow demons, lots of people . . . Me. Pulling me. Shouting._

 "Cordy! Are you okay?" Sara cried, helping her friend to her feet.

 "Yeah, I'm fine," She repiled, still holding her head, "Sara, you've gotta get out of here." The demons were still on the table, the expressions on their faces told Cordy they were searching for something. Or someone.

People were screaming and running towards the doors, but another demon had locked it and was stood gaurding.

 "What's happening Cordelia?" 

 "If only I knew." Cordy murmered.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 "Hurry up Wesley! We're losing it!" Angel cried.

 "Sorry! I was never good at long distance, or any sort of running really . . . I always got picked last for track." Wesley shouted.

 "Fantastic." Gunn muttered, "we've got a demon after one of our friends, and then another of our friends can't keep up!"

They followed the demon, which was still unaware of three people chasing it, (_Thank god_ Angel thought) round the block.

 "Where is it going?" Gunn called as they kept on running.

 "I'm not sure, but it looks as if it's going in the direction of The Redwood Hotel. That's the only non-deserted place round these parts." Wesley replied.

 "That must be where the party is," Angel said, "there's a shortcut round here that will take us onto the main road where The Redwood is. Follow me."

So they did, and sure enough, the dark alley that Gunn hadn't been to sure about, led them right infront of The Redwood, and it looked as if their yellow friend hadn't arrived yet. 

 But some of his yellow friends already had.

"They've locked the doors, there's the whole party still inside." Angel told them.

 "Oh . . . god . . . " Wesley collapsed onto the hood of a nearby car, clutching his side.

 "God, Wes, you would think you'd never run more than two hundred metres." Gunn said.

 "I . . . don't think  . . . I ever have . . . " Wesley said gasping for breath.

 Angel raised an eyebrow, "Come on Wesley, Cordy's inside and so are at least forty party guests. We need a plan."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 Cordelia ducked down, and crawled behind a table. If they were looking for her, she didn't want to be found.

 "We know you are here," One of the demons shouted, "the Seer. We shall find you even if we have to rip the heads off of all these silly little people."

All these silly little people had become quite hysterical, and Cordelia had decided she better stay hid.

 "Where's Angel when you need him?" She said to herself, "trust him to be all . . . not here."

 One of the demons jumped off the table, and started pushing his way through the crowd of people, looking at all their faces, "If you want to play this way Seer, we will play this way too." He grabbed the head of the nearest person, and gave it a sharp twist. The person collapsed to the floor. Everyone screamed.

 "Oh god, oh god, oh god." Cordy panicked. She didn't want to be the cause of all these people's deaths, but then again, she didn't want to die either.

 Suddenly, a large yellow hand clamped on her shoulder, "Here you are."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 Angel crouched behind the window. There were three demons in total. One was stood on the table right infront of him, its back towards him. One was stood gaurding the door, and another was weaving its way through the crowd.

 Angel winced as the weaving one broke someones neck. To think he had done that many times before gave him shivers.

He noticed that the one that had been gaurding the door had let a fourth demon in, the one they had followed here. The fourth demon was now stood behind a table, looking at something.

"I have found it!" He boomed, picking up a person by the neck.

It was Cordelia.

Quick as a flash Angel reached into the window, grabbed the foot of the demon infront of him and brought it to the floor. Grabbing a large piece of glass that lay on the table, he brought it down through the demons heart.

The crowd gasped as Angel climbed through the window and pushed the demon outside.

That was Wesley and Gunn's queue. 

They pushed through the doors and attacked the demon that was stood gaurding.

 Angel jumped off the table and ran through the crowd, his foot flying into the chest of the demon that had hold of Cordelia. Both of them sprawled onto the floor. Cordelia quickly crawled behind Angel.

 Wesley and Gunn were still fending off the gaurding demon, but doing a good job, kicking and punching and trying to disable it long enough for Wesley to fire the crossbow.

 "Oops . . . was that a little too early?" Wesley asked meekly, glancing at the bow he had just fired. It had stuck in the wall about two meters away from the demon.

 Gunn raised his eyebrow, "Ya think?" The demon grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, "a little help here Wes!" He called.

 "Huh? Oh, yes! Of course! Sorry I was just . . . "

 "Wes, stop babbling and start punching!" Gunn replied as he brought up his leg behind him to catch the demon between its legs.

 "Yes . . . okay . . . "

 "Wesley!"

 "What does it want?" Angel asked as he blocked the flying punches from the demon.

 "I wish I knew! I think it might have something to do with me being the Seer . . . " Cordy replied. She was stood behind Angel, wincing at the blows her friend took.

 "Okay, that's a . . . start." Angel grabbed the demons arm and twisted it, causing the demon to hit the floor.

 "So do you know anything else at all?" Angel said, turning round to face Cordelia . . . he faced an empty space, "Cordy!" He looked up. She was no where in sight. The guests were cowering in the corner of the room, watching them fight.

 "Angel!" He heard a cry. 

 He followed the sound, and could Cordelia being pulled over the by the demon that had been in the crowd. He glanced at Gunn and Wesley, who were holding off pretty well, and sprinted over to the table. 

 "Cordelia!" He shouted, standing on the window ledge. She was being pulled across the grass.

 "Get off me!" She was crying, lashing out at the demon.

 "Stop it . . . I can't wait till I can eat your eyeballs for lunch." The demon grunted as Cordelia caught him in the face.

 The demon turned round, right into someone.

 "You may not wanna do that!" Angel said, pulling his arm back, and releasing it quickly.

  The demon cried out in pain and dropped Cordy.

 Angel quickly pulled it up, his hand round its neck.

  "This is what you get with being evil." He said, twisting his hand quickly. The demon slumped to the floor.

  "Angel . . . !" Cordy cried as she stood up.

 Angel cut in, "Yes, you don't have to say anything . . . your welcome."

 Cordy looked at him with wide eyes, "You welcome! YOUR WELCOME! You have just ruined my dress! You couldn't have saved me without making that big ugly thing drop me on the muddy grass could you! Oh no, that's too much trouble for Angel!"

 Angel shook his head and walked back towards the window to go help finish off the other demons. 

 There was one thing that was for certain. There was no pleasing Cordelia.

THE END


End file.
